seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Battle of Water 7 part 4
Masatoshi was in the streets of Water 7, with crowds of people waving at him. Masatoshi smiled and waved back. To them, he was a hero of the marines. He saved a Orange town from utter despair as an ensign when he killed a pirate captain. When he became head of Yatara, it was peaceful under his tenure. He stopped the destruction of countless merchant ships, transport ships, islands, towns, cities, and even once an orphanage! To the world, he was a saint. Women wanted him, men wanted to be him, and children wanted to be with him. His Sensational 6 were the same. They were praised for their kindness. Meryln, a tall man wearing white noticed a few women were screaming his name, and he walked up to one. She was a beautiful blonde women, in a sundress. He took her chin, and pulled her in. "My god, I haven't seen a beauty like you in all the 8 seas." She blushed, and he gave her a kind smile. "What's your name?" "K...Kelly!" "Kelly? A lovely name, for a lovely lady." He kisses her forehead, and he walks ahead. Kelly's friend's surround her, and ask her questions about Merlyn. Grant, the midget with the top hat, tips his cap to people, and notices a child. He grins, and takes out a lollipop. "Have one." The kid takes it, and smiles. "Thanks Mister!" "No, thank you for seeing us." He bows to the child, and walks away. Masatoshi gives a hearty laugh, and looks to Howard. "This is one of the better towns we've been in, isn't it?" "It is. The town looks to be a beauty." Calvin, a tall and muscular Okama, gracefully blocks Masatoshi. "But not as beautiful as me?" "Maybe." The two laugh, with Diggle, the bear headed man, being entirely silent. He looks to one fat man, and licks his lips. Masatoshi hears the licking lips, and nearly freaks out. "Come on guys... I'll race you to the new marine base!" Masatoshi races off, using a combination of Geppu and Soru, and the others instantly run after him. Diggle stalls a bit, and turns around to see everyone looking confused. "I'm sorry. We're a little shy." He speeds off, catching up with the others. The crowd begins to disperse, with one old man thinking to himself. Why did he feel like they were trying to smile? - Masatoshi jumps on the marine base's roof, with the Sensational 6 with him. Masatoshi growls, and snaps at Diggle. "YOU IDIOT! YOU NEARLY GOT US CAUGHT!" Diggle pats his head, and looks disappointed. "Sorry boss..." "YOU SHOULD! I COULD HAVE MURDERED YOU IF I WANTED TOO, BUT I LET YOU LIVE CAUSE YOU WERE STRONG! IF YOU START EATING PEOPLE UP, I WILL KILL YOU AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE A PIRATE DID IT! Do I have to mention to anyone about Herbert? Remember how he got to know the mayor of that town's daughter too much? The grade schooler? I don't mind it... As long as you can hide it! Well he got sloppy, and the police found the corpse! SO IF YOU SCREW UP ONE BIT, I WILL BURY YOU ALIVE LIKE I DID HERBERT!" Diggle twirls his finger, and looks down. "I promise. It's just... It's been weeks." "Fine. Fine... Find a homeless man. But if I hear about more then one... I will need to replace you. Now... Grant... Did you hand the kid poison?" "I would have loved too, but no. It was normal candy." "Good. People saw you do that. Lastly... I'm sorry Merlyn, but you can't be with Kelly." "Yeah, I know. Just wanted to play with her a little." "I understand. She did look fine." "Yeah, but what kind of name is Kelly? Part of me wanted to kill her just to spare the issue." "Yeah. Well, Cindy is still on the ship. Remember, when the Attack pirates come, you have to end her. I think she might start to talk." "Yeah. I suspected. My last 'date' with her was rough." "Rough? Everyone on the boat heard her scream." "Why do you have such a large grin on you, then?" Masatoshi is grinning like a school boy, and he shrugs. "Look, guys... I'm not telling you to stop. I love what we do. I love you, for what you do. You guys understand, that we can do this, because we can. Therefore, we should! I was taught this lesson by the man who taught me everything." The six moan, and Grant. retorts back. "Yeah, we know. Terry. 'Terry is so amazing, he knows everything about everything'. Why don't you just marry him." Masatoshi snarls, and steps up to Grant. Grant sweats up a little and Masatoshi leans in on Grant. "Did you just mock me?" "No... No sir." "Good." Masatoshi stares at Howard, and Nivik, a tall man wearing a tank top and has a white eye. "Nivik... You've been silent." "Sorry boss. It's just... I wondered how many people their was." Howard used his brain, and thought about it. "213." "Damn. I got 178." "Why did you do that?" "Wondered how much I could have killed before the police came." "Knowing you... All of them. If the police came... Even more." "Really? You think so? Thanks." "Hey, we're friends, right?" Masatoshi grins at them, and he turns around. It's a good idea to surround yourself with people who agree with your goals. Most people considered Masatoshi a hero. Most don't know, that the 'Sensation 6', would have been world class criminals before Masatoshi. Merlyn, was known in the west blue as 'The Abuse', for killing dozens of girlfriends. Diggle, in the south blue, was infamous for massive cases of eating people. Grant was a torture technician infamous in the West blue called a 'Torture King'. Howard was a serial killer in the North Blue who caused people extreme pain before death, known as 'The scream'. Calvin, was an inhabitant of the South Blue, who would break people so they would die crippled, became known as 'Destruction'. Nivik, someone from the North blue, had a body count of 2,000 people and was called 'Massacre'. No one knew who they were, except for Masatoshi. They hid themselves well, so it impressed Masatoshi. He destroyed all remaining evidence, and made them his elites. With them around, he could teach people the most important rule in life. Might makes right. It sounds simple, but it's a truth. Justice, was basically might. So was cruelty. As long as Masatoshi hid behind Justice, he could do whatever he wanted, and claim moral high ground. It made him perfect. Which he wanted people to know. "Come... The mayor may want to see us." Howard complained, and touched his face. "But what of the marines here?" "Let's give them a few hours. I want them to know... Who we are. Who we really are." - Vance, running across the ocean, finally noticed something. He ran towards it, and grabbed it. His cigarette pack! He's getting close. Or he would be, if it didn't blow away in a completely different location from where the ship was going. "I'M GETTING CLOSER!" He was not. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc